


A Neverland for lost lovers

by UnGendered



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis Tomlinson as Peter Pan, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnGendered/pseuds/UnGendered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Earlier "And every morning, I'd hope you'd be there")</p><p>Where Harry is the Captain of the pirate ship in Neverland (still with 2 hands), and Louis is the little flying boy who makes sure to make is days even more difficult (not that Harry actually minds).</p><p>And they might have a habit of sleeping in the same bed, but without knowing what the other thinks it's bound to be problems. And Louis doesn't believe that Harry wants him to stay, and Harry waked up every morning hoping that Louis still would be there. And when Harry get's enough, he makes sure to tell him exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... Hi! :) 
> 
> I've read these Pirate!AU's like 'Swim in the smoke' by whoknows, which btw is my fav. And then I saw pass-the-pencils fan-art of PeterPan!Louis and CaptainHook!Harry, so I saw it as a sign from Niall(God) that it was meant for me to write something of it. Or at least try, since I'm not the best writer :). 
> 
> But yeah, and Mica have done this amazing drawing wich I saw on SnapChat, and I don't think she has uploaded it to tumblr, but I wouldn't be able to post it anyway since copyrights and I'm pretty sure I don't get to do that then, haha. But please check her out on tumblr if you haven't, and maybe she will post it in the future so you can see it :). ( http://pass-the-pencil.tumblr.com/ ) I haven't been on tumblr for a few days anyway, but i don't think she've posted it, i dunno.
> 
> But, the first chapter is short, more like a test/longer summary to see if I have anyone who want's to read and if I*m interested in writing it, but I hope you'll like it :).

”I got you now, I got you I got you and you aren’t slipping away again!” Louis shrank back against the wood behind his back, the ropes getting loosened when he stopped pushing against them. He looked up at Harry, a worried feeling settling deep in his stomach by the way Harry was talking, and the face he wore, he looked like he was mad. Like a beast starved from food and finally had a bloody piece of meat in front of him. In which this case, Louis is the meat.

”Every God forsaken time!” he shouts again, now stepping forward to crush Louis against the mast with his body, his hands finding their way up in his hair and taking a fistful of locks between his fingers and forcing him to bend his neck backwards to look Harry in his eyes. With his other hand he takes a steady grip around Louis jaw, stopping him from talking and forcing him to keep their eyes locked at each other.

”Every. Goddamn. Time I’m taking care of you” he spits every word and stares deep in Louis eyes and tightens the grip around his jaw,”and the next second you’re gone again, leaving without even saying a thank you.” The anger from Harrys face seems to sip away, leaving a sad and betrayed look on his face instead. Like he was disappointed when Louis wasn’t there the next morning, like he actually hoped that he’d stayed after every time they met.

”I..” he stammered, his jaw unable to move due to Harrys hand and the fear still sitting deep in his bones from seeing Harry so unbelievable mad. ”I didn’t think-” he feels lost, unknowing of what to do and unable to flee, trapped between Harry and the pole he’s bound at.

”I didn’t think you’d care for me when you woke up again”


	2. Chapter 2

Louis wiggles his toes in the cold sand, enjoying the slight tickle he felt when it would slide between his toes. He stared up at the sky, the stars shining brightly and the clouds sailing slowly in the air.

 He though back to when he was at the ship, the way the loose sailcloth's would drift slightly in the wind and the way Harrys hair always blew in his face when it was windier, because it wasn't long enough to put up in a bun yet and he refused to let anyone get close to it with a pair of scissors.

He would never think that the strong and fearless Captain would scream for his life when he saw Louis getting close to his hair with something sharp. It was quite an amusing sight though, and he enjoyed it way to much to be good for Harrys saneness, always looking out for Louis to pop up behind a corner with scissors or a knife to do one more attempt to catch a curl to chop of. 

He chuckled a bit, remembering the absolute fear when he though about how much Harry liked his hair, and he frowned a bit when he realized how much he himself was fond of that Harry liked his hair. And he played with the though of letting Harry choose between him and his hair, but then he got this strange feeling in his gut by the though of Harry choosing anything over him. And then he felt stupid, because did he really get jealous over hair of all things? But he couldn't shake of the feeling that he had to get and visit Harry right now, to make sure he still would choose Louis over his hair. 

But he couldn't, because if he did come to Harrys ship without any other reason than to ask if he liked Louis or his hair the most, Harry would think he was weird and he would interrupt Harrys sleep. Not like anything had stopped him from interfere with Harrys plans any other time, but it seemed silly to just come there to be close to Harry. So he decide to leave it and for once sleep somewhere that didnt involve Harrys silky sheets and puffy pillows with little black crosses decorating the pillow cases. Which he loved. Liked. A bit.

In the end he just walked around the island without really having any plan. He hadnt realized how hard it would be to sleep without Harrys deep breaths beside him. And that made him think of how it all had began, how he and Harry developed this kind of relationship, if you even can call it that. He wasnt really sure of what they did, and he wasnt really sure of what Harry though they did. Maybe he just though of Louis as some sort of bed-warmer, someone who would warm his bed and do, those things, with him and then be out of the way for the rest of the day. At least, thats what Louis imagined that Harry though of him.

They hadn't really talked about it, or maybe it was just Louis who didnt understand it. So instead of thinking about that, he though of how he met Harry. 

It was kind of a funny story now when he though back on it, he had just landed on one of the beaches by the Mermaid Lagoon, and thats when he saw the ship anchored by the Skull Rocks and he decided to go out and pay them a visit.

Pretty much, Harry had gotten to chase him around the whole deck when Louis took his hat, and he did the impossible and trapped Louis in one of the rooms, where Louis scraped up his knee on something; Louis didnt remember what. And then he landed and dropped the hat, looking down at his knee without much emotion. Harry had rushed forward to get his hat before Louis remembered about it, and came face to face with the blood dripping from Louis knee.

He then insisted on bandaging it and making sure the bleeding stopped, and Louis was amazed by how soft the Captain was, especially for being a Captain of a pirate ship. And then when he was ready to leave, he found out that he didnt have enough dust to get home, and had to spent the night on the ship. So he sat on the roof of Harrys bedroom, the biggest room on the whole ship and the one farthest away, on top of the deck instead of underneath it like the crews was.

When Harry realized that Louis had stayed the night, he had offered Louis to lend him a boat to row in to the shore which, which Louis accepted, and then remembered he didnt have any idea about how to row. So Harry sent Zayn, one of his closest friend and crew, to get Louis back to the mainland.

And the day after, Harry had to treat a bruised shoulder from where Louis flew into the side of the mast, and since then its been Louis first though to come to Harry with his injures, most of the part so he could tease him about how soft he was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harrehhhh" Louis was flying around the ship, knocking on all the windows he passed in his search for Harry. He had already looked in Harry's room, but since he wasn't there Louis decided to find him by himself. And the crew just ignored him, probably thinking he would do some prank or something on them if they talked to him. 

But back to the current issue, Louis was sure that it was impossible for such a big guy to just disappear, anyone would recognize Harry's body from miles away even, and not just him. So his conclusion was that Harry was hiding from him on purpose, and that just gave Louis even more drive to find him.

When he was sure that Harry wasn't hiding above the deck, he decided to look under it instead.

Landing on the wooden deck, he smiled a bit due to the unfamiliar feeling of wood under his feet. 

"Oh Harry" he sing-songed, tip toeing down the first set of stairs and glancing around. When he couldn't see anyone he decided to go a bit deeper and see if there was any room down here too. He’d never been down under deck so he had no idea of how it was, and since it was dark without the sunlight he was due to stumble a couple of times. Maybe he wasn't as graceful on land as in the air, especially not on a rocking ship. 

While he stumbled over barrels, equipments and boxes laying around he cursed Harry Styles. How hard should it have to be to find the captain of the ship, and why was he hiding from Louis?! What he could remember, he hadn’t done anything worth hiding from, he though. But Harry wasn’t really one for hiding anyway, so this just didn’t make sense for Louis. 

Suddenly, he froze. There was a dull sound coming from the wall next to him, like something was pushed against it, but softly. Confused, Louis began searching for a door or something so he could see what was going on. Stumbling across, and crushing his ribs against it in the process, he finally found a doorknob. Slowly opening the door, he peeped into the room. 

Shocked, he tried to progress what was happening before his eyes. Harry's hat and coat laid on the floor, one of his shoes thrown across the room and the other still on. But, Harry himself didn’t seem to mind these things seeing as he was pressing someone else up against the wall, roughly making out.

And oh, Louis was not prepared for this situation. Actually, he hadn’t ever thought about this situation involving Harry and anyone else but Louis. So yeah, it was quite a shocker. Without him realising, he had let out a small gasp which got Harry's attention. Turning his head towards Louis, his eyes widened when he saw the boy. 

“Louis” he breathed, and his eyes was glazed over with a drunken expression, his breath stinking from something. Louis scrunched up his nose and his head jolted backwards due to the smell.

Harry's mouth formed into a lazy smile, his eyes running over Louis face like they couldn’t stay still in one place. He lifted a hand to Louis face, forgetting the other boy he had pressed against the wall and let a finger run down Louis cheek and stopping at the corner of his lips. Louis eyebrows furrowed, tilting his head away and took a step back. He didn’t quite like this side of Harry, not when he clearly was this drunk.

He didn’t like drunk people in general, since it reminded him a lot of his dad. And from before he became the Louis he is today, from the normal life he had. He didn’t have a lot of memories, but the ones he had wasn’t the best ones and definitely not ones he wanted to remember with Harry.

“I’ll- I’ll just go” he mumbled and took the last step out through the door, shying away from Harry's eyes and fingers before closing the door. He leaned his back against the door and took a deep breath, carefully listening for sounds from the other side. His breath hitched when the boy talked, and he closed his eyes at the words.

“Come on Harry, let’s just get you into bed.” The boy sighed and Louis could hear the rustle and the bedsprings creak when the boy probably guided Harry down on the mattress.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself away from the door and searched his way out from under the deck and decided to come back later. When Harry was more… himself.

 

Posted: 4/April/2016


	4. Chapter 4

Louis gazed over the water, running his hands up and down his arms to try to keep warm. He shivered, not able to really figure out if it was from the coldness outside or his meeting with Harry. He hadn’t really needed to confront someone drunk since he left his father, or his father left him…

But he didn’t like it, it was scary and the person changed completely to someone he didn’t know. He wasn’t ready for it either, and he had expected to find Harry doing... doing something else than making out with someone he had never seen before. And why did that bother him so much? They hadn’t made anything special, nothing more than just between the two of them. Of course, they wasn’t together, so Harry was allowed to do whatever he want with someone else. Louis just hadn’t thought about it, hadn’t seen it as a possibility. 

But maybe he and Harry saw the situation different, or maybe Harry didn’t think they had anything at all. Since it apparently was that easy to replace Louis. 

He didn’t like to spend so much time to think about it, so he decided that he would fly back to his cabin. He was, after all, capable to spend the night alone. He didn’t need Harry, not for anything. (Except for making him feel good)(Because that’s all Harry needed him for)

He couldn’t really go to Liam or Niall since it was late night, and he wouldn’t be able to explain why he was crying. Whatever. He didn’t need someone's shoulder to cry on, he hadn’t lost anything because there wasn’t anything to lose in the first place. When did he start crying anyway?

Snorting, he stood up and dried the tears from his cheek with the backside of his hand and huffed. This wasn’t something he wanted to cry for. He turned away from the water and the picture of the ship rocking silently on the waves and started to walk back to his cabin. He could have been flying there, but decided to walk and take as much time as possible. He needed to be alone with his thoughts for a while.

When he finally reached the little group of cabins the sun had already rose from the horizon. The little area was quiet and calm and Louis slipped into his cabin quickly. So much for a suprise visit.


End file.
